Desde que te vi
by Gynellas
Summary: . se trata de que hay una nueva chica en Hogwarts llamada sam la cual esta en gryffindor y esta y draco malfoy no pueden evitar enamorarse pero su unico obstaculo no es la sangre.Oviamente voldemort a vuelto poniendo barreras entre los dos chicos.


**Hola soy Gynella soy casi nueva aqui y este es mi primer fic aqui. Se llama desde que te vi espero que les guste XD**

**_DESDE QUE TE VI...._**

_cap1. Recorrido matutino_

Samantha Hubble era la nueva, bueno una de las nuevas chicas en hogwarts. Estaba en quinto grado. Los otros grados los había estudiado en una escuela de chicas. Su madre decidió que seria mejor que también aprendiera a convivir con chicos aunque a ella no le parecía mucho la idea…

.

Era una escuela en Italia un castillo no tan grande como Hogwarts y un día su mama hablando por teléfono con una prima muggle supo que existía una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechizeria y la inscribió para ese año…

Su primera impresión del castillo fue que era enorme "_seguro me pierdo" _pensó, cosa de la que no se había equivocado.

Tuvo que ser seleccionada junto con los de primero (para pesadilla suya)

-tienes que ser muy valiente, yo en tu lugar estaría muerta de pánico por el hecho de que todos me estuvieran mirando siento tan grande en comparación con los demás- dijo un chico

-no ayudas Euan-exclamo un chico rubio.

Cuando dijeron "Hubble Samantha" al principio sintió alivio, luego nervios.. muchos muchos nervios…

Al sentir el sombrero que le quedaba algo menos grande que a los demás este dijo en su mente…

_Vamos a ver… una chica extraordinariamente inteligente, parece que en estos tiempos no estas tan asustada como el resto y eres muy curiosa… tanto que a pesar de ser lista no pudiste evitar hacer trampa en los exámenes mas de una vez… pero también veo valor y lealtad A quienes crees que se lo merecen veo un alma pura y limpia por estas razones te pondré en…_

-GRYFFINDOR.

Hubo aplausos y ella tenuemente ruborizada se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor a la do de un chico pelirrojo.

Empezó a divagar en su mente sin presta atención a lo que oía solo miraba el estrellado cielo y pensó que lo mas hermoso de las estrellas era que nunc alas podrías tocar… hasta que sintió que la sapicaban con comida y salió de su fantacia al ver que el chico pelirrojo decía

-Nufa me gio fon ga boga gena

-que asco-susurro sin que nadie le escuchara

Luego una mujer gorda y rara empezó a soltar un discurso de que debían mejorar el mejoramiento y quie sabe que tanto mas _"esto tiene que ser el entretenimiento de la noche"_ pensó ella…

Físicamente era hermosa aunque ella no lo creyera. era pelirroja y su cabello le llegaba hasta media espalda, y un flequillo le medio tapaba la frente. Sus ojos eran de esos que parecían de varias tonalidades

En ese momento se encontraba en el pasillo para llegar al aula de pociones, según había escuchado al profesor Snape era cero tolerante, sobre todo con los Gryffindor casa donde ella estaba (upps…)

…Los estudiantes ya estaban en sus lugares y estaban acomodando sus útiles, no podían haber pasado mas de 15 minutos pero eso parecía tener sin cuidado al profesor snape quien parecía disfrutar el hecho de tener a otro Gryffindor para torturar, y ese día tenia la excusa perfecta .

-Vaya, vaya, señorita Hubble, veo que ha decidido terminar su recorrido matutino por el castillo para venir a clases.

Samantha se ruborizo y agacho un poco la cabeza nunca la habían humillado en su vida nunca… ni siquiera en la primaría muggle, y eso que vaya que era rara… y escucho las risas de un trió de Slytherin y decidió no voltear a verlos.

-Me había perdido- se excuso la chica

-¿A si? Nueve puntos menos para Gryffindor por su altanería y otros cinco menos por su tardanza . Tome asiento alado de… el señor Malfoy

"_de quien…" _pensó hasta que vio que el profesor señalaba a un asiento vacio atrás de ella se sentó sin siquiera mira a su compañero y empezó a hacer el trabajo que tocaba ese día filtro de paz…por suerte tenia una especie de _don_ con las pociones y no tardo en ponerse al tanto y ni siquira veía la cara de su acompañante ni el la de ella

-oye podrías decirme que dice la primera oración de la tercera fila no entiendo esa letra-pregunto volteándose hacia su acompañante… lo primero que vio fue su lacia rubia y en su opinión increíble cabellera…

El suspiro enojado por el hecho de que un Gryffindor le hablara volteo con su contestación grosera preparada y se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto… lo primero que vio e ella fueron sus ojos que lo desarmaron por completo. Por alguna tonta, tonta razón no pudo evitar dar una media sonrisa y decir "claro" … un momento … "el" Draco Malfoy descendiente de una familia de descendencia cien por ciento pura hablando con una chica de Gryffindor… no … no… se estaba volviendo loco por suerte sus compinches estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta de la estupidez de Malfoy –añadir polvo de opalo…¿es eso?

-gracias- dijo ella sin poder evitar sonreír, y draco vio que tenia una sonrisa hermosa… tan … sincera….creyo que se estaba voviendo loco y decidió poerle fin..solo había algo que molestaba a un Gryffindor

-no hay de que… -respondió con otra media sonrisa- ¿eres sangre limpia?

Su sonrisa se borro-hay no….pensó draco no era como lo imaginaba

-eso no viene al caso… pero no, no soy lo que los tuyos llaman _sangre pura _y sabes que estoy orgullosa de eso-cotesto claramente enojada .

_espero que les haya gustado porfa dejen reviews y digan sus comentarios _

_xoxo: gynella _


End file.
